1. Field of the Invention
The invention resides in the field of supports used to position and hold patient limbs during surgical procedures and more specifically relates to a device for securing a leg in a selected raised position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The inventor is aware of two devices designed for the same purpose of securing a leg. The first manufactured by Orthopedic Systems, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. utilizes two opposed holding members arranged to encircle the leg, one fixed to a horizontal support which in turn is attached to a vertical rod arranged to be slidably clamped to the side of an operating table; the other member slidably mounted in the vertical direction mounted on the same horizontal support.
The second manufactured by O. R. Direct of Acton, Mass. consists of two opposed leg holding members also intended to encircle the leg which slide on a horizontal bar and pivot apart in the same plane. The horizontal bar is similarly arranged to be slidably clamped to the side of an operating table.
In contrast to the prior art, applicant's invention supplies an additional dimension of positional adjustment by allowing each leg holding member to rotate about as well as slide along a horizontal support bar. The combination further includes a length of flexible tubing which fits over and bridges both supports to provide a unitary cushion regardless of the position of the leg holding members.